


To Pie Or Not To Pie

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A series of drabbles, Gen, challenge word:- storm, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: A series of Supernatural drabbles featuring our awesome Winchester Brothers. Gen for now.





	To Pie Or Not To Pie

"I'm gonna kick up a storm after I've kicked your ass, Sammy," Dean growled. "You traitorous hound of a brother! Where's my pie?"

"Dean. Come on man. That pie was riper than a newly-buried corpse. I did you a favour trashing it," Sam sighed.

:

"It was my favourite. Apple. I was keeping it as a treat for breakfast."

:

Sam folded his arms and glared at his older brother, intent on throwing a tantrum a toddler would've been proud of.

"You can storm around the kitchen all you want, Dean. But that disgusting pie is gone!


End file.
